This invention relates to a spray device for coating conveyor systems and more particularly to a system for coating conveyors used in the food processing industry where it is extremely important that no contaminants come in contact with the food products or the surrounding environment.
In some applications it is of prime importance that a plurality, or all of the parts, of a conveyor system be coated. What this requires is spraying a fluid, such as oil, onto the parts of a conveyor. In those instances where the fluid is sprayed, it is imperative that the surrounding environment not be contaminated with the fluid particles. For example, in the food processing industry, food or animal carcasses often are suspended from the conveyor and transported to various work stations. In this type of conveyor application, any system must insure that there is no contamination of the food product or animal carcass. At the same time all, or a substantial portion, of the parts of the conveyor system, e.g., chains, brackets and wheels, must be coated.
Further, the fluid applying device must be compact, portable in the sense it can be moved from one station to another, and preferably it should be adapted to be used with air and electrical power sources already available in a plant or other facility. Accordingly, it is desired to have a compact fluid applying system in which the parts of a conveyor can be coated to provide a protective coating medium that will minimize conveyor wear and drag. At the same time the system must prevent contamination of the environment outside the coating device.